Dancing With Death
by DenLilleViking
Summary: AU story set in Mystic Falls in the 1800s, where Elena is married to Matt Donovan, a wealthy plantation owner. Elena is generally content with her quiet and comfortable life, but this all changes when two mysterious strangers show up in town. Rated M for mature content and violence. [[Will also include: Matt, Stefan, Caroline, Tyler and a few others.]]


Elena woke early that morning, as the stirring of her only child roused her from a comfortable slumber. It was not yet dawn, so the nanny, who went by the name of Sarah would not arrive for another hour or two. Carefully lifting the blankets off her person, Elena heaved a sigh as she reluctantly got out of bed to tend to the crying child. Her husband, Matt, did not wake, and for this Elena was grateful. He was a kind man who loved his wife and son more than anything, and would not hesitate to soothe the child so Elena would not have to. But Elena knew how hard he worked during the days, and wanted him to get enough rest.

Snatching her blue, satin morning gown off the foot of the bed, Elena tied it loosely around her shapely body before venturing down the hallway to the nursery. As she approached the crib where Henry, her two-year old son, lay, she could tell her mere presence had soothed him. With his cold, sapphire eyes and blonde tuft of hair, Henry looked so very much like his father. They even had the same kind smile that seemed to be reserved specially for Elena, and as she picked her son up in her arms to press a tender kiss to his forehead, that smile melted her heart.

"Hey, little man," Elena whispered against the top of Henry's head as she gently jiggled him in her embrace. "Why have you got to wake your momma up this early, hm?"

Henry, who had not yet learned to talk properly, wrapped his fat, little arms around his mother's neck, and whined softly.

"I is hungry, momma."

No more than five minutes passed before they were stood in the kitchen. Henry clung to his mother's hip as Elena scanned the pantry quizzically. She had never spent much time in the kitchens before, as the servants usually took care of the cooking and cleaning, and now, she was unsure as to what she could feed a toddler.

The problem was solved a few moments later when Henry squirmed free of his mother's arms and waddled confidentially towards a case of apples. Both of his fat fists closed about one of the red fruits, and he turned to watch Elena with an impish smile curving his lips, proud of himself.

"I suppose that will do for now." Elena murmured softly and reached for her little boy. Once he was in her grasp again, they took a seat at the kitchen table where the servants usually had their meals- Henry safely snuggled up on Elena's lap. She used a knife to cut the apple into pieces small enough for Henry to chew, and as her son ate in silence, her mind drifted to thoughts of the day ahead.

Looking out through the window at the dawning day, Elena could tell the sun would not be shining over Mystic Falls anytime soon. It was late August and rain was falling heavily for the second day in a row. Already, she could hear Matt cussing the weather for ruining their cotton crops. He and his employees would have no work to do on the fields today. If she was lucky, Elena might be able to convince her husband to stay out on the porch while she fixed the house up all nice. Later that evening, Matt and Elena's neighbours and good friends, Tyler and Caroline Lockwood would be coming over for supper with their three little girls. And everyone in Mystic Falls knew one's house had to look perfect when Caroline was invited over. One bad word from her, and the rest of the Ladies would shun you like a case of the smallpox.

"Mrs. Donovan? Want me to take Henry now?"

Elena's attention was suddenly diverted to the nanny, Sarah, who had snuck into the kitchen behind them, and was more than willing to hand over a squirming Henry. The Donovans didn't own any slaves, like some of the other plantations and farms nearby did. Or at least, that's what Matt liked to think. There were thirty-five colored people living on the Donovan plantation. None of them in the main house, even if it was big enough to house more than the little Donovan family. No, the colored help, as Matt called them, lived in little shacks all about the property- some in families, some alone.

They all worked for the Donovan's, but Matt insisted they were free people. Even got wages and everything. Elena had never given the topic of slavery much thought, yet she knew her servants were hardly free. Where else could they go? Still, she appreciated that her husband had hired help. She would never have been able to take care of that big house all by herself.

Once the rest of the house servants made their appearance, Elena went back upstairs. Matt was finally awake, and like Elena had predicted he was cursing the damned rain for melting his cotton bolls.

"You're up early, darlin'." Matt exclaimed with genuine surprise as he saw his wife enter, still in her nightgown and robe. "Are you ill?"

"Your son woke up and demanded my attention." Elena smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to her husband's cheek, soothing his troubled mind with one simple gesture. "Sarah's got him now. And Mary will be up any second to help me dress."

Matt nodded curtly and claimed his hat from atop his dresser, understanding he was no longer needed inside the house this morning. He looked relieved.

"Alright. I gotta go see what damage has already been done to the crops. Gonna lose a fortune on this!" Matt sighed heavily before disappearing, his last words echoing as if he wanted Elena to understand how bad the consequences of the destroyed cotton could be. But Elena didn't have it in her to worry. With her parents' inheritance that had been given to her shortly after their death three years ago, and the vast Donovan fortune combined, surely they could not be in trouble. Before she had any more time to reflect on that thought, Elena's handmaiden, Mary, made her presence known, and the tedious, yet necessary process of dressing for the day began.

* * *

"Oh, Caroline, that dress is divine!" Elena complimented her friend as Caroline and Tyler, accompanied by their three daughters, were stood in the entrance hall just after dusk. Though it was less than a ten minute walk from the Lockwood estate to the Donovan's, they had taken the horse drawn carriage tonight. Probably to avoid the mud that now lay thick on all the roads.

"Isn't it just! I had it made on our last trip to New York." Caroline beamed proudly as she discarded of her parasol and hat, carelessly stowing both items away in the arms of a nearby servant. The dress was hot pink, a color Elena had never seen on any kind of clothing before, and it made the blonde beauty look like a piece of cake. Caroline was so confident. Looking down at her own royal blue gown, Elena realized she would have never dared to wear something so bold.

Caroline's husband, Tyler Lockwood, shook Matt's hand and flashed them all a jovial smile as soon as he stepped over the threshold, before offering his arm to his wife to escort her through to the dining room. Their daughters followed behind like three, little ducklings, with all the poise and grace they possessed. A stark contrast to Henry, who at that moment had decided to tug his trousers down.

Glad that the Lockwoods had not yet caught sight of her unruly son, Elena heaved a sigh of relief and walked on through to the dining room as well, leaving Matt to take care of a giggling Henry.

Elena had to admit: she had outdone herself as far as the dining room was concerned, and the look of envy that now tainted Caroline's angelic features, only confirmed her success. The grand table had been decorated by the most beautiful flowers the season had to offer, perfectly cut and lit candles stood amongst them and bathed the entire room in a pleasant, romantic light. Elena had used their finest china and silver, filled their most expensive crystal decanters with wine and bourbon, and the feast of delicious courses that were waiting to be revealed would be the crown atop her work. For once, Elena felt great pride in her home. Of course, this was also helped by the fact that Matt's mother was not there to criticize her every move.

The two families sat down and readied themselves for an evening of mindless chatter and tasty food and drinks. The children tired quickly once the dessert had finished, and the four of them were excused to go play in the drawing room with Sarah, and Caroline's own handmaiden, Abby. The men retired soon after to have cigars and brandy in Matt's library, and suddenly Elena and Caroline were the only ones left.

"I reckon Matt's been in a tizzy with all this rain we've been having?" Caroline inquired as politely as she could and nipped at her wine. Her blue eyes met Elena's hazel gaze over the rim of her glass, and a mischievous smile spread across the young blonde's face. "I hope you took advantage of having him home all day..."

Elena looked puzzled, and searched her memory in an attempt to confirm or deny Caroline's question. "Yes, well, you know how frustrated men can get when things don't go their way." She murmured softly, still uncertain as to what Caroline was hinting about. "And Matt has been a great help with Henry today. They went outside to play in the puddles."

In this, Elena felt quite proud. She knew none of her friends' husbands would take the time to play with their children. Not when other people could do it for them. Matt was a good father.

Caroline rolled her eyes and leaned in a little closer, clearly exasperated that Elena wasn't following her train of thought. "That was not what I meant, Elena." Casting a quick glance about the dining room to make certain no one but a few servants were in close range, Caroline grinned and whispered conspiratorially. "The last time Tyler stayed home from work, we made love in every single room of the house."

Elena choked on her wine. How could her best friend speak so freely and not even blush once the words were uttered? Already now, Elena could feel her cheeks burn. Caroline watched her expectantly, waiting for Elena to provide her with some raunchy details of hers and Matt's bedroom activities. But Elena refused to share. Mostly because there were so little to tell. Eventually, Caroline continued with her own prattle, and though grateful, Elena found it hard to pay attention.

Ever since Henry was born, the passion that once had burned so fiercely in Matt and Elena's marriage had all but vanished. The first few months after the birth, Elena did not mind Matt's absence in the bedroom. Her body had changed during the nine months of pregnancy, and though she was still remarkably petite, she had not felt her best. But then it had been her decision. Not Matt's.

But even when Elena's desire for carnal pleasure had returned, Matt had remained uninterested. Perhaps she really was not as attractive as she had once been? Matt was always kind and affectionate, and it seemed as if he loved her still. Just not in the way he used to.

Once the guests had taken their leave, and the servants started the task of clearing away the dishes, The Donovans retired to their bedchamber for the night. Elena had made Mary spray her with a little bit of perfume once she was in her most revealing nightgown, and her long mahogany locks of hair that now flowed down a slender back, had been brushed free of every imperfection. Listening to talk of Caroline's sexual adventures most of the evening, had filled Elena with the need to rekindle the passion in her own marriage. After all, she and Matt were only twenty-two years of age. They were too young to never make love again.

Matt scooted into bed beside his wife a few minutes after Mary had finished her duties and left, and before he had a chance to press his usual goodnight-kiss to Elena's forehead, she had claimed his lips in a kiss of fervid desperation. With eyes as wide as saucers, Matt had carefully pushed his wife away and chuckled softly as if he didn't know his rejection would crush Elena's heart and fill her with insecurities.

"I'm too tired tonight, Elena. Let's just get some sleep."

Matt turned onto his side, his back to Elena so he wouldn't have to see the look of devastation on her face. Shortly after, he had fallen asleep.

Elena would lay awake for many hours to come, feeling her stomach beneath her nightgown, realizing the skin was not as taut as it once had been. Staring at the ceiling, her hands moved to her breasts that were larger than before, yet again, perhaps not as firm as they had been before Henry's birth. Though there were no other sounds than Matt's light snoring and her own controlled breathing, Elena had become so immersed in her own flaws that she did notice the world that continued to whirl outside her window. She did not hear the servants hum and sing downstairs as they cleaned. She did not hear the dogs barking as a cat snuck by. Nor did she hear the carriage that rolled past as two, mysterious strangers arrived in Mystic Falls.


End file.
